


Taking the Fifth/酒过五巡

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 宿醉, 布莱顿海滩真的有最好的俄罗斯(以及乌克兰和乌兹别克)菜, 感恩节, 梅西感恩节大游行
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 注：fifth是一种量酒单位，受酒瓶标准制式的影响，大约750ml左右。作者选择这个词是为了呼应感恩节文的数字主题，所以遵照数字主题意译配图 byalby_mangroves





	Taking the Fifth/酒过五巡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking the Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807717) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 注：fifth是一种量酒单位，受酒瓶标准制式的影响，大约750ml左右。作者选择这个词是为了呼应感恩节文的数字主题，所以遵照数字主题意译  
> 配图 by [alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)

“听着，她本意是好的，”Steve看Bucky脑袋顶上那团阴云久久不散，这么对他说。Bucky拿着扳手埋头摆弄斯蒂庞克的发动机，自言自语小声抱怨着21世纪的汽油；车总是有汽化损耗，所以他想试试用绝缘垫圈把化油器抬一下。“我个人感觉他们能请你去还是很好的。”

Bucky没有回答；他苦着脸，试图在拧松一个螺帽的同时避免把它弄坏。

Steve思索片刻，又试了试。“Bernie只是为了你好，”他说，又添道：“为了 _我们_ 好：我们两个。是她让我们还能在这里生活下去，她挡着媒体，还去威胁所有会走露风声的人。我是说，她基本快成流氓了。”Bucky哼了一声表示的确，不过或许只是努力哼了一声而已。出了一声响，他嘟囔：“ _靠_ ，”迅速收回手来，短暂地吮了一下他污渍斑斑的大拇指的边缘。

“我能明白她为什么想让你答应。我学会了——我在 _四十年代_ 就学会了，Buck——你得偶尔给媒体一点谈资，这样他们就不会来烦你了。给他们一个好看又无聊的故事，让他们知道给你什么定位就够了。他们有卖点才有生计，现在的网络或者别的什么也是一样。他们甚至不在乎自己写的是什么。有一次一个伊普斯兰提的废纸回收活动邀请我做嘉宾，有一次我在杰弗逊罐头厂颁发最佳豆子奖，两次都在报纸上有两英寸长的报道，不过从那以后，Hedda（*）就拒绝再报道我了：她说我是在世的最无聊的人。”  
（注：*Hedda Hopper，原为演员，从1938年起为《洛杉矶时报》撰写八卦专栏）

 _唔，你就是啊_ ，可Bucky没说出来，天，要是这种损他的机会他都能放过，他心情是真的很不好了。

“连 _Tony_ 都干这种事，”Steve指出。“你以为他为什么举办那些慈善活动？他就站在那里让他们给他照相，给他们接触的途径，”不过当然了，Tony也有可能会对他们竖中指或者喝醉或者在大都会艺术博物馆掉下三层楼梯，或者治愈癌症什么的，所以他几乎一直在聚光灯下。“就是，”Steve又阐述起他的观点，“我明白这么做的 _意义_ ，好吧？这不是什么 _疯狂_ 的主意——”

这回Bucky倒是抬头看他了，表情里有某种可怕的东西。“这 _就是_ 个疯狂的主意。”

“不，不是，”Steve说，Bucky愤怒地站直了身，还攥着扳手，Steve立刻抓住扳手的另一头。Bucky的胳膊抖了一下，但他没有放手，扳手在他们之间颤动。他们互相瞪着，有那么一秒，Steve感觉Bucky可能要放开扳手朝他挥出拳头了，而——那就祝他好运了，就算他瘦的皮包骨头的时候也不会听之任之的。Steve把肩膀放宽，挺起了下巴。

“听着， _大家都知道_ ，Buck。他们 _知道_ 是你拯救了中央车站，他们知道是你在麦迪逊广场花园对战那个神经病，还有那个哈勒姆的狙击手，那个布鲁克林桥上的蝙蝠男——他们都有 _照片_ ，好吗？那都是你，穿着制服拿着盾。这事已经不是秘密了。人们知道这些年是你接下了美国队长的职责，在我——”Steve突然放开了扳手，Bucky失去平衡向后倒了一下。“——你知道，在我用我独一无二的抽象新现实主义重新为美国绘画注入生机的时候。好吧，”Steve说，在Bucky的怒视下举起了双手，“这个他们可能不知道。”

“真该一枪崩了你，”Bucky阴暗地说。

Steve没管他。“最难的部分你已经做完了，”他近乎哀求地说道。“最难的是 _被打飞被从楼顶上扔下去_ 。这是 _简单_ 的部分，伙计——”

“我不会去的，”Bucky冷冷地说。

“——到处干站着让自己显得人畜无害很简单。你只需要跟人群挥挥手，对小孩笑一笑，让他们给你照相。相信我，”Steve说，手撑在斯蒂庞克的球形挡泥板上，“我知道这很无聊，还有点丢人，不过只要你一直戴着头盔，甚至没几个人会看你的脸。你让自己变成一个 _不像自己_ 的东西，这样剩下的时间你就能 _做你自己_ 了。我知道你觉得那身行头很蠢，但是我很感激能有它——这意味着我可以像个普通人一样走在街上，因为在我不把国旗穿在身上的时候没人认得出我来。我只是想说，你偶尔这么做一做也有好处。如果你不愿意去参加感恩节大游行，当然可以不去，不过下回再有机会，你该做一些 _类似的_ 活动。这回让他们讲一个关于你的好看又无聊的故事： _瞧啊，那是美国队长_ ——”

“我说不，”Bucky绷紧着说。“我不去，”说真的，Steve都想揍他了，但只是长长吁了一口气退开了，漫不经心地蹭着布满胡须的下巴。

“我去带狗遛弯了，”最终Steve说；他已经是啃着下嘴唇了，以防自己说出什么让自己后悔的话来。“好好遛个长长的弯。”他走向车库另一边那扇通往外边狗屋的铁门，拉开沉重的金属门闩，George和Gracie冲进来，快速转过身来，爪子都打滑了，跳着扑过来舔他。

“来吧，伙计们，”Steve心不在焉地说，伸手取下挂在钩子上的皮绳。Bucky转过身去低下头弓着背，继续摆弄发动机——但是他背影的线条里都透着痛苦。这时Steve停了下来；继续生他的气很难，但他也不知道还能怎么办。“你要是去搞杂耍的话肯定能一鸣惊人的，”Steve说，想缓和一下气氛。

Bucky的头抬起了一点。“这还用你说，”他甩下一句。看来没事了。

现在狗狗们兴奋地吠叫着，急切地想出门。“我很快就回来，”Steve说，拉开了门。十一月的冷风迎面而来，他用大衣领子围紧脖子，另一手抓着狗绳。他们往展望公园去，走到半路，突然灵机一动，掏出手机来。他想到了有个人比Bucky更不愿意参加超级英雄马戏团的人，哪怕他们都身不由己地置身其中；反正他至少也理应为Bucky这么做。

*

Natasha把车停在科尼岛设计与装潢公司的车道上，一个劲地摁喇叭，直到Barnes终于出来了，皱着眉，没穿外套。她把副驾那边的车窗降下去，Barnes弯腰，脑袋探了进来。“他不在。”

她一言不发地向后坐了坐，抿起嘴唇，他满意地站直了身。“那你找我有何贵干？”

“拿上外套，上车，”她说，他看了看她，不过服从了，回到屋里，过了一会穿着一件格纹羊毛大衣出来了。他锁好门后上了车。“安全带，”她说，在科尼岛大道向南转，向布莱顿海滩（*）开去。她的目的地是轻轨桥地下一家简陋的小店，不过他们家有西伯利亚外最正宗的俄式饺子，而且他们懂得尊重顾客隐私，领他们到了一个凹室座，不需要他们说就在桌上摆了一瓶伏特加。过了一会，不需要他们点，菜就上来了：俄式饺子，土豆泥乌克兰饺子和烤薄饼，小牛肝配炸洋葱，Barnes自然而然地用回了俄语，舔舔嘴唇，打个响指叫来服务生，又要了两碗夏尔巴汤和一盘鲱鱼。他们开吃。  
（注：*位于布鲁克林的一条街，著名的俄罗斯人聚居区。）

“说吧，”新倒过两轮伏特加之后，Natasha说。

“没什么可说的，”Barnes回答，于是她耸耸肩，又从盘子上叉走一个饺子放进嘴里。饺子很美味：耐嚼，多汁，顶上有脆脆的洋葱碎和奶油。可之后Barnes几乎是满不在意地说，“你明天要跟我们一起去看游行吗？”然后，没等她回答，又说：“他们请我去参加了，站在带气球的花车上，”Steve打电话的时候就是这么告诉他的，她当时差点大笑起来，可是Steve很难过。但是他到底他妈是怎么想的？她能想象 _Steve_ 出于某种公民责任感参加游行，因为那是他认为美国队长该做的那种无聊合家欢活动，而Tony会因为想嘲笑性地模仿Steve而参加游行，哗众取宠，摆写摇滚明星的姿势。可是Barnes？Barnes不是那种——

“我不能做那样的事，”Barnes哽着喉咙说，然后：“我怎么能做那样的事呢？像我这样的人，”她瞬间气自己犯蠢，因为这不是因为Barnes不想这么做——那只是她的想法而已。James Barnes觉得自己 _没有资格_ 。“知道我做了什么，还站在那上面……”他拿过酒杯，把杯中剩下的伏特加一饮而尽。

Natasha放下了她的叉子。“你是 _美国队长_ 。你当队长已经 _当了很多年了_ ——”

“是啊，我也需要这么做，”Barnes的声音突然带着哭腔哽咽起来，“我那时候真的需要 _这么做_ ，可现在不能了，因为所有人都 _知道了_ ，而——老天，我不想假装。作为Steve的替补保持低调救人是一码事，可是我不能假装自己能够接替他。我怎么能充当美国队长，对着孩子们挥手——我是个操他妈背了不知多少人命的谋杀犯！我可以狂妄自大，我不能 _寡廉鲜耻_ 。可现在我能怎么办？”

他这主要是个象征性的问题，可是她其实有个答案。她把黑色皮衣包裹的手肘搭在桌上，严肃地说，“你可以做冬日战士，”Bucky Barnes的表情渐渐变为渴望、难以置信与绝望的结合体。“我是认真的，”Natasha说，“如果你没法让自己光明正大地做队长，那么就做你自己：冬日战士。”

Barnes的脸在残忍的怀疑中扭歪了。“臭名昭著的刺客。恶名远扬的杀手。”

Natasha倾身向前，柔声低语：“黑寡妇也不是软萌型的，”这似乎引起了Bucky的注意：他向后坐了坐，依旧紧紧抓着酒杯，望向她。

“有的时候你要先认领欠下的债才能开始偿还，”Natasha告诉他。“我还血债已经很多年了——很多、很多年了。不管怎样，”她突然转换成英语，“冬日战士，是个好名字。当年月艰苦，岁寒不经霜的夏日战士会退缩不前，可冬日战士不会疏忽职守，他将 _久久坚守_ 。（*）”她微笑着又说：“别的不说，你挺过了 _七十个俄罗斯的严冬_ ，Barnes。你现在一定是久炼成钢了——还是说没有？”  
（注：*夏日战士和冬日战士两个意象出自托马斯·潘恩的《美国危机》，队二主创也提起过）

Barnes扬起了眉毛。“Natalia Romanova，你这是想让我振作起来吗？”

“想也别想。生即是苦（*），”她说，又给他倒上酒。  
（注：*语出尼采，英译是To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in thesuffering. 暂时没找到通译，放一个我很喜欢的版本：生即是苦，渡者必寻其义。）

*

感恩节的早晨寒风凛凛，来看游行的Steve感激起他的羊毛帽子和围巾，还有Bucky带过来的那一保温杯热咖啡，不过Bucky一直白着脸挥手拒绝Steve递过去的咖啡；他宿醉得很严重，戴着墨镜坐在那里畏缩着。游行大概是他最不适合来的场合，行进乐队吵闹的乐声和人们看见新气球的欢呼声一定让他很不适。那些新气球Steve一个也认不出来——里面有一个雪人，一个绿色的怪物还有一只会飞的红狗——不过他看见海绵宝宝还是怀旧地欢呼了一声，虽然他很烦人。Bucky在他旁边呻吟了一声。

“我跟她说带你出去喝一杯—— _一杯_ ，意思是 _只喝一杯_ ，”Steve说，同情地瑟缩起来。“我没让她把你灌个 _烂醉_ 。你们到底喝了多少啊？”

“我拒绝回答，以防答案暗示我有罪，”Bucky嘟囔道。“另外我是一名美军退役军人，我有我的权利。”

“Natasha也喝得这么惨吗？”Steve问，不过Natasha出现的时候问题的答案就不言自明了，她穿了一身黑，戴着一顶黑色的皮毛帽子和一副巨大的黑色墨镜。墨镜几乎挡住了她整张脸，她看着像只苍蝇。

“Я ненавижутебя（*），”她哑着嗓子低声说。  
（注：*我恨你）

“Я ненавижутебя ещё больше（*），”Bucky低低咆哮着回答，然后又说：“我那些年前就该让你杀了我，这样我现在头就不疼了。”  
（注：*我更恨你）

“我希望我那时候 _真的_ 杀了你，”Natasha回答，然后抬起胳膊，让他们把她拉到石头上到他们旁边，这是他们看游行的老地方。“感恩节快乐。”

“嗯，你也是，”Bucky说。

Natasha没Bucky那么严重，她接过了一杯咖啡，靠在Steve身侧看着游行。早在Tony的气球飘进视野之前，身穿红金配色衣服的游行乐队就开始演奏钢铁侠主题曲了。

Natasha含混地说：“我感觉我把车留在布莱顿海滩大道的某个地方了。”

“我们还开了车？”Bucky问。

Steve猛一回头等他。“那你到底怎么回家的？”

“我拒绝回答以防——”

“行了行了，”Steve打断了他。

然后轮到他了：音乐基调变暖，变得光明，是《胸怀大计的星条旗男子》（1943年Harold Arlen作曲，Johnny Mercer作词；这首歌是写给他的，虽说他从来什么计划都没有，从来都没有。）在他们头顶，Steve能够透过树叶看见制服那熟悉的亮蓝，又闪过红与白。整个气球有四层楼高。

然后Bucky咕哝道：“我不能再当队长了——我觉得从此以后我得做冬日战士了，”Steve惊讶地眨眨眼，回过头去看着他。Bucky没有回望，他正仰视着在空中飘忽的巨大美国队长气球，不过Natasha迎上他的眼神迅速点了一下头。于是Steve说：“那好啊，Buck；如果是你想要的就好。”

“是啊。而且这名字也不坏。”Steve看着Natasha说：“的确。确实不坏。”


End file.
